Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to radar imaging systems and, more particularly, to defensive radar detection of ballistic projectiles and determining the source of the projectiles using trajectory modeling.
There is a need, particularly in military combat scenarios, for example, for a sensor with augmented capabilities for detecting and classifying hostile weapons fire—such as ballistic (e.g., unguided) munitions coming in proximity to rotary wing aircraft or stationary targets. Such needs may also arise in situations where surveillance or security protection is desired—such as for police work, illegal border crossing, or smuggling scenarios. Sensor capabilities are needed that can provide situational awareness of hostile fire to an aircrew, for example, of a helicopter, or other personnel that may find themselves in an exposed position. A sensor is needed that can meet requirements for being low-observable, low power, light weight, and highly reliable. A sensor is needed that can provide the capability to detect, classify, and provide location information for hostile ballistic munitions fire at distances up to 100 meters from an aircraft or personnel station.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, in which the showings therein are for purposes of illustrating the embodiments and not for purposes of limiting them.